We Must Be AllMighty
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred: Sunshine Girls #10 Part 2/2 Rachel takes Quinn to the hospital, where the truth is finally laid out between the two of them.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eigth cycle, and ninth cycle._

_Now comes the tenth cycle. And since that feels like it should be special, this is what I'm doing: Cycle 10 will feature my top 15 of some favorite things from Glee. Characters, ships, friends... It will be daily ficlets for numbers 15 down to 2, but number 1 will be a 7-chapter story :) Here we go!_  
_**Coming in at number five!**_

[Before I get to the story:] **TWO HUNDRED DAYS!**  
_I thought getting to 100 was already flipping amazing, but this... it doesn't seem real when I look at the number, like 'wait, have I really been doing it this long?' Thing is I HAVE been doing it for so long that it's almost become part of my life enough that it's regular ;) Still, I'm so happy to have made it here :) I hope you're still with me on this :) Truly, some days your comments make aaaall the difference between me making it or not, and I thank you for that._

Now I have a bit of an easter egg for you guys ;) If you've been reading these, you know about original characters which have come to be regulars, or flashback characters too. When I saw the need to have a face for me to picture in my head, I did cast them, so... I thought I'd share that :) Obviously on here I can't post an image, so I'll have to send you searching. Just go to imdb and you'll find these guys:  
Alice Connor as Sasha Wilcox, Matt's Liverpool girlfriend  
Asher Book as Victor Haskell, Kurt's Vocal Adrenaline boyfriend  
Ashley Gerasimovich as Young Quinn, for the flashbacks in the sunshine girls series

_Alright, enough of this, on to the story!_

* * *

**"We Must Be All-Mighty"  
Rachel & Quinn  
Sequel to Divergence, Sunshine, Beams & Rays, Solar Eclipse, Let the Sunshine In, Sunrise Sunset, Dawn, Ain't No Sunshine, and If the sun is shining...**

Rachel felt a rising panic in her as she saw Quinn was definitely not okay, but she tried to keep her cool… it was only mildly successful. She wanted to call back Pop and Dad, thinking they might be able to help. But Quinn wouldn't have it; she knew that would mean them finding out she was pregnant, and then they might tell their old friends the Fabrays that their little girl was in the family way… They couldn't be involved. Rachel, again determined to try and keep herself calm so she would keep Quinn calm as well, took it in stride and asked Quinn for her car keys. She got them, and she walked her down to the vehicle.

She didn't know where to take her if her parents weren't supposed to find out, but they didn't have much of a choice. So she took her to the hospital and hoped for the best. They were lucky though: they came across a 'Nurse Chang' and Rachel took the initiative of asking her if she was related to Mike or Tina. It was Mike's mother. She briefly looked to Quinn before telling the nurse the whole situation. Thankfully, she understood and assured she'd be taken care of and wouldn't have to worry about her parents finding out. In the meantime, Quinn was made to lie down and wait for the doctor.

Rachel would stay with her unless she told her otherwise, but the way she saw it, she wouldn't want to be alone. So she sat on the chair by the bed. Now that they were alone, waiting… She wasn't sure what to say.

Quinn had been breathing deep, looking at the ceiling, hoping to keep calm and not let herself worry. Just because she intended to give her baby away, it didn't mean she didn't care whether or not she was okay. Along with finding her a good home, this was one good thing she was able to do for her.

Then she thought about Rachel, sitting there, thought about how she had been so good to her that day, even if Quinn herself had not really given her reason to. Her reasons for deciding it was about time to tell her what had happened hadn't changed. They had to wait around anyway…

"Glass turtle…" she spoke, still staring at the ceiling. Her voice seemed to echo in the empty room. Rachel looked over at the sound.

"Sorry?" she blinked. Quinn sighed, looking over at her, smirking innocently.

"It seems… so silly, doesn't it," she shook her head. Rachel got up, approaching the bed. Quinn carefully moved to sit up, refusing to look like the weakling lying in bed as she explained all this. She looked down to her hands for a moment before she looked back at Rachel. "All this about a glass turtle."

Rachel could swear she felt a run of ice down her back… She remembered the turtle. She didn't remember what the rest of it was, but she firmly knew it wasn't good. "What happened?" she willed herself to ask.

"Got it for Christmas, from my grandmother, I was… I loved it, couldn't stop touching it… neither could you," she looked at her. Rachel looked down for a moment. "It disappeared one day, and I…" she sighed. "I asked you to help me find it, and we spent all day going through my house, looking for it. I asked you right away if you'd seen it, and you got offended like I'd suggested that you stole it, which I didn't."

"I still don't get…" Rachel started. Quinn looked at her, then nodded to her bag, which Rachel had brought along.

"Hand me that?" she asked, and Rachel got it. Quinn reached in and pulled out a small notebook. She'd wedged one picture inside, and she showed it to Rachel. "See there?" she pointed to the glass turtle perched on both of their hands. Now it came to her, all of it, like a hammer to the head…

The glass turtle had become like the mascot to the All-Mighty Sunshine Girls. They would keep it in the Fabray HQ, propped up on a small pillow. They could not proceed without it there. Rachel loved the turtle just as much as Quinn did, and she loved that she could hold it when she was there.

One day, she'd made a stop in Quinn's room, to check on the turtle… Her hands were wet; the turtle slipped… it broke. She'd panicked, hidden the pieces away. When Quinn had noticed the turtle was missing, Rachel had lied.

Rachel looked back at her. "Quinn…" The blonde nodded, knowing she remembered.

"You just swore, up and down, that you hadn't seen it? Then we were in my room, and… I found the pieces. I knew no one else could have put them there, but you still said no. After that, things kind of… degenerated. We both had our tempers, even then. We were… childish," she shook her head to herself. "It took… nothing… to ruin everything." Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"I did it… I broke it," Rachel spoke.

"It's okay, you don't have to…" Quinn started.

"No, I do, I… I want to explain." Quinn listened. "It's still kind of… I remember… You didn't trust me with it. You wouldn't say it, but I knew it. The day I broke the turtle, the first thing I thought was just… how upset you'd be, and I was worried if I told you, then… we might not… be friends anymore…" she spoke slowly, both of them letting the irony sit in the air. At the same time it was odd, finally having it out there and knowing how one little incident, one silly mistake between the two of them had just set the course of their lives like this. They shared a brief look, wondering how they were going to proceed from there.

The doctor came in right then, saving them from the situation. Rachel made to leave, but then she saw… fear, in Quinn's eyes, at being alone. So Rachel took a few steps back closer, standing by as the doctor examined Quinn. She was going to be alright, but she had to take it easy for a few days. Finally they were able to leave. They saw Mike's mother on the way out, and she assured them that this visit would stay between them.

They got back into Quinn's car, and silence fell in once the doors were shut. After a minute, Quinn looked to her. "Thanks," she spoke quietly. Rachel gave a nod.

"No problem," she insisted. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No… I can't go there yet…" she paused. "My parents will know something's up if I come back now. I don't want to have to lie to them any more than I already am," she looked down into her lap. Rachel looked at her for a moment more before driving them out of the lot.

"What do you want to do? We can work on the assignment… I mean, if you're up to it…" Rachel went on. "It might take your mind off things," she smiled encouragingly. Quinn closed her eyes, chuckled.

"Sure… why not…"

THE END

**Question: What do you see happening now, once the truth is out? What do you see happening between the once-all-mighty sunshine girls?**


End file.
